I'll Be Your Height
by Paleotoons
Summary: When Rigby feels down about not being able to make a basket after the body swapping incident, Mordecai needs to think of a way to cheer his best friend up. Takes place right after "Mordeby and Rigbecai".


**Hey everybody! This is what I believed happened directly after "Mordeby and Rigbecai" ended. This is my first story here so I hope you like it! _Regular Show_ and all its characters belong to JG Quintel, I only own this story.**

Finally that teleporter fiasco was over. Rigby was back to normal and now all Mordecai had to worry about was getting the teleporters back into the house before Benson noticed. Which was a little bit difficult with just him and Muscle Man. Mordecai gritted his teeth from the strain as he tried carrying one of the heavy machines back to its original location on his own. Where the heck was Rigby? Mordecai had specifically told him to help them return the teleporters.

"Ugh… Dude, what's taking you so long?" Mordecai called out to his Raccoon friend. "Come help us with- Huh?" The Blue Jay cut himself off as he noticed Rigby lying on the ground and hearing what sounded to be sniffling coming from him.

Concern suddenly overtaking him, Mordecai stopped what he was doing and approached Rigby. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah… I'm just watering the lawn," the whimpering Raccoon said meekly as his tears continued to puddle under his covered face.

Mordecai wasn't buying it. He lifted Rigby up to a sitting position and asked again, "Seriously Rigby, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't make the basket…"

"So?"

"So it was just another reminder of how pathetic I am," Rigby responded soberly. "I'm sorry I didn't want to give you back your body, but it felt so great to be so tall and strong that I didn't want to give it up. For once I actually liked how I looked." Mordecai's face slowly turned into an increasingly pitying look as Rigby went on. "I don't blame you for wanting to be you again. Like you said, I'm a short, tiny freak. I wouldn't want to be one either if I had a choice."

At that, Mordecai's heart nearly split. He hadn't realized how much Rigby probably hated himself just for how he was and he couldn't change anything about it. Any chance he could have to make himself feel better he would take it, Mordecai could never blame him for that. Finally understanding why Rigby did what he did, and more, why he behaves the way he does, Mordecai lowered his head in guilt and sympathy, trying to think of anything he could do to help his best friend feel better about himself in any way.

Suddenly an idea struck the Blue Jay's mind, and he lifted his head with a now determined look on his face. Rigby was so busy sulking to himself that he didn't notice his bird friend's feathery fingers grab him until he was being lifted into the air. "Waugh!" the smaller Raccoon hollered in surprise.

When he looked up to see Mordecai carrying him in his arm while picking up the basketball that was lying next to Rigby earlier, he became annoyed. What, was he just still trying to prove more how much bigger and stronger he was than him? He'd already gotten the point many times. "Dude, what are you doing?" the little Raccoon demanded.

"You're going to make that basket," Mordecai replied, surprising Rigby as the taller of the duo gave him the basketball and lifted him up by the hoop. "From now on, whenever you need to be tall, I'll be your height," Mordecai told his friend earnestly. "You've got this Rigby!"

With a newfound confidence, Rigby scrunched up his face in concentration before chucking the large orange ball towards the hoop with all his might. "NYEH!" he exclaimed as he let go.

The duo looked on in hopeful anticipation as the ball flew closer and closer to the net, and to both of their astonishment, it swooshed right through the hoop without even hitting the rim. "I-I did it! I really did it!" Rigby stated in glee as he looked like he was about to start tearing up with joy. Mordecai could only look on in pride at his best friend and how proud he was of himself. Of course this one accomplishment wasn't going to entirely wipe away Rigby's insecurities, but it was a great place to start and worthy of praise for the moment.

And of course the two friends celebrated it in the most Mordecai and Rigby way possible. The taller Jay lifted his buddy onto his shoulders and both immediately started exclaiming "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They were so busy chanting that they didn't hear Muscle Man call after them back where the teleporters were. "Hey bros! I may be ripped and beautiful but I can't carry these teleporters back on my own!"

 **Well there it was guys. While I loved "Mordeby and Rigbecai" I really feel like the episode didn't end that great. I feel like this is how it really should've ended, but I'm sure that the RS Crew was just short on time and that was the best way they could end it. If you want to see this drawn out I also made a comic based off it a few months ago that you can check out: post/152173777363/heres-a-quick-little-comic-i-made-based-on-what-i**

 **Don't forget to favorite and review if you'd like to and I hope you enjoyed my first story! I'll try to post more some time in the future.**


End file.
